elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Floor numbering
Floor numbering is the numbering scheme used for a building's floors. Floor numbering schemes North American scheme In this scheme, the "first" floor is the floor at the ground level and the floor above it is the "second" floor. On some buildings, floors below ground floor are usually marked as basement (B) but some buildings also marked these floors as minus (-), for example; minus one (-1), minus two (-2) and so on. In few cases, the floors below ground floor are marked as lower ground (LG) or sub basement (SB) though this is uncommon. This scheme is used in some part of the United States and Canada, some Latin American countries, Russia and former Soviet Union countries, China (excluding Hong Kong and Macau), South Korea, Japan, Singapore and parts of Indonesia. USSR Variant Buildings in former USSR countries (including those in Europe such as Estonia) often use the North American scheme, but call the storey immediately below the ground floor "0'". European scheme In this scheme, the "first storey" or "first floor" is the level above ground level. The floor at ground level is usually called "'0" or the first letter of the local language's word for ground (i.e. "G'" in Britain or "'E" for Erdegeschoss in Germany) This scheme is used in the United Kingdom, most European countries, Mexico, Cambodia and former British colonies. There is a set standard as per EN81-70 for the ground floor button to be protrude a different amount & have green coloration to indicate that this is the floor with the quickest route to the outside of the building. This is not always the case, for example in lifts which don't go to the ground floor. Common floor numbering systems These are some common floor numberings used in buildings as well as elevators. Minus (-) Minus (-) is used to depict floors below ground floor. Sometimes minus is used as a substitution to basement (B), lower ground (LG) or sub basement (SB). Minus is also commonly used in buildings with destination dispatch elevators. File:長沙灣長發大廈通力升降機|Kone Elevator with digital indicator which showing "Minus" for basement floor (as the older 7-segmented digital indicator cannot display English letter). A A''' is usually used to depict an extra floor, such as 3A being an additional third floor. It is also used to depict an apartment floor. Sometimes, it can be used to omit unlucky floor numbers. Mitsubishi CBV-C210 Panel.jpg|A Mitsubishi elevator with an extra third floor. B '''B is usually used to depict floors below ground floor. It is widely used in most buildings. An additional basement below is often marked as LB while above is UBFujitec Hydraulic Lift/Elevator 2 富士達油壓式升降機2. Meaning of basement in foreign countries by their native language: *'K': Keller (German), Kelder (Dutch/Estonian), Kælder (Danish), Kjeller (Norwegian), Källare (Swedish), Kellari (Finnish) *'S' (Spain): Sótano * SS '''(France): Sous-sol * '''P:' '''Porão (Portugese), Piwnica (Polish) *'U''' (Germany): Untergeschoss ("Underfloor") *'П': Подвал (Russian), Падвал (Belarussian), Підвал (Ukrainian) * М '(Bulgaria): Мазе * 'υ (Greece): υπόγειο KutaParadiso floorbuttons.JPG Bc27.jpg|Fujitec elevator with two basement floors (B1 and B2). G G''' or '''GF means ground floor. This floor numbering is widely used in buildings using European scheme. In some case, the letter G may be replaced into zero (0) in Europe or one (1) in America. A "star" (☆') is often included in the ground floor button to indicate a main entrance level. In foreign countries, ground floor is usually referred to by their native language, for example: *'AT (Brazil): andar térreo ("ground walkplace") *'BG' (Dutch): begane grond (lit. "walked-upon ground") * BV '''(Swedish): Bottenvåning ("ground floor") * '''D (Indonesia): dasar/lantai dasar ("ground floor") *'E' (Germany): Erdgeschoss ("ground floor") (Swedish): Entrévåning ("Entrance floor") *'PB' (Spain): planta baja or planta baixa ("bottom floor") *'PT' (Italy): piano terra (lit. "ground floor") *'RC' (France): rez-de-chaussée ("street level") * S '(Danish): Stuen ("ground floor") * 'כ (Israel): כניסה ("Entrance") * ק''' (Israel): קרקע ("Ground") * '''ι (Greece): ισόγειο ("ground floor") Schindler_Linea_300_panel.JPG|Schindler Linea 100 fixtures set with "ground floor" button. Noticed a "star" which mean the main entrance level (Mandatory requirement in BFA 2008Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008, Division 19 - Lifts). Dewhurst US90-15 HK (Main).jpg|Dewhurst US90-15 "ground floor" button in Hong Kong. Notice that button have a "star" beside the G, which means "ground floor" is a main entrance level (Mandatory requirement in BFA 2008). Floor_designator_HK_2000s.jpg|A "ground floor" floor designator‎‎ installed on the elevator's outside door jambs. File:TKE Focus pushbuttons.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Focus fixtures with independent "star" button. When pressed, the floor zero (0) button (on the other words, "ground floor") will also illuminated. R-Series panel HK.jpg|Schindler Elevator with digital indicator which showing "zero" for ground floor (as the older 7-segmented digital indicator cannot display English letter). LaPorte, IN Thyssenkrupp Hydraulic Elevator in Outlook Cove (South Side)-0|ThyssenKrupp Aurora fixtures with a "star" beside the G on the braille plate, which means "ground floor" is a main entrance level. L L''' usually means '''lobby or level, e.g. level 1 is marked as L1. In some buildings with an additional lobby or certain floor below the ground floor, it is usually marked as LL (lower lobby or lower level). As same as "ground floor" (G'''), a "star" (☆) is often included in the lobby button for the elevator installed in the America to indicate a main entrance level. LG black buttons ARS.JPG OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg GoldStar floor buttons Hotel Ciputra Jakarta 2.jpg LG '''LG usually means lower ground, which is an extra "ground" floor below the main ground floor. In some cases, lower ground can be more than one floor, but usually not more than five lower ground floors (e.g. LG1 and LG2). Example of buildings with more than one lower ground floor are Festival Walk in Hong KongSchindler Hydraulic Lift/Elevator 2 迅達油壓式升降機2 and ifc Mall in Shanghai2011 Recording - Schindler MRL Elevators at ifc Mall, Shanghai. The other variant of the floor LG maybe substituted as floor '-0'. M M''' is commonly known as '''mezzanine, which is an intermediate floor between main floors of a building. A lower mezzanine is often marked as LMBUSY Hyundai MRL Elevators at Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta, though this is uncommon. In rare cases, it may refer to metro'''Examples are some malls near BTS Skytrain in Bangkok that have a skywalk between station and a mall. Flat KDS 300 round buttons_HKK.JPG P '''P may refer to as parking (for multi-purpose building with the floors for car park), pool (in some hotels), podium (the leisure spaces in the housing estate, but built above ground floor), or platform (usually appeared in train station) floor. Multiple parking floors are usually marked as P1, P2 and so on. CP '''may also be used, meaning ("car park"), or '''PL, meaning podium level or pool level. File:TOSHIBA_Vandal-resistantfixtures_3.JPG.jpg R R''' is usually known as '''roof or rooftop. Sometimes RF may also be possible to be used. UG UG means upper ground which is an extra "ground" floor above the main ground floor. Other floor numberings *'C': Concourse, used in some train stations and double deck (lower deck) elevator. *'F'/'FB': Footbridge, used in some pedestrians footbridge. *'H': Helipad or other special floor. *'PH': Penthouse floor. *'S': Street level, used in some train stations, or Subway, for some pedestrians tunnel. *'T': Terrace, used in some apartment buildings. *'MTR': Abbreviation of Mass Transit Railway in Hong Kong, China. For the floor in the adjacent building directly connected to the MTR station. See also *Unlucky floor numbers in elevators Category:Elevator